


Nigdy

by Tyone



Series: Pomiędzy [5]
Category: Sherlock (TV), Sherlock Holmes & Related Fandoms
Genre: M/M, angst like a motherfucker, no seriously
Language: Polski
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-12
Updated: 2013-12-12
Packaged: 2018-01-04 11:30:35
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,137
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1080497
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tyone/pseuds/Tyone
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>John znalazł się <i>pomiędzy</i>; pomiędzy koszmarem a świadomością, światem żywych a światem umarłych, cierpieniem a stagnacją. Sherlock zastaje go właśnie w takim stanie, nie do końca wiedząc, jak sobie z tym poradzić.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Nigdy

**Author's Note:**

> Wspominałam, że Was kocham za komentarze i kudoski? Nie? To tak, kocham Was za komentarze i kudoski. I tak, dalej bawię się w małego dentystę. Uhm... trochę skłamałam ostatnio z tym "lepiej". Ale po tym rozdziale naprawdę będzie odrobinę lepiej, obiecuję!

* * *

Ostatnim, co John pamięta, jest Sherlock, który rozkłada ręce, jakby chciał odlecieć, a potem spada na ziemię bezwładnie.

To, co ma miejsce potem, jest tylko mieszanką obrazów. Pamięta, jak do niego podbiega, chwyta jego dłoń, może nawet mu coś mówi; nie wie.

Pamięta, jak wybucha w kostnicy, przy jednej z pielęgniarek, która siedziała z nim od momentu, gdy przetransportowano tam ciało Sherlocka. John najpierw krzyczy na kobietę, a potem szlocha, osuwając się wzdłuż ściany, upadając na kolana. Nie jest w stanie tego powstrzymać, płacz zdaje się wydobywać z najgłębiej ukrytej części jego duszy, rozrywa go i niszczy. Ma wrażenie, jakby oddychał wodą, jego płuca są pełne i ciężkie i czuje się, jakby tonął.

Dostaje do podpisania jakieś dokumenty, ale jego dłonie drżą tak, że nie jest w stanie utrzymać w nich długopisu.

Pamięta też, że w pewnym momencie zauważa obok siebie Lestrade’a. Nie wie, czy mężczyzna pojawia się, zanim oddają mu rzeczy Sherlocka, czy później. Czuje, że Gregory obejmuje go, ale nie zmienia to zupełnie nic. John nie przestaje drżeć, a Lestrade, jak John odkrywa później, nie przestaje się obwiniać.

Ściska w dłoniach płaszcz Sherlocka całą podróż taksówką do domu. Siada w fotelu, w którym zawsze siadał, naprzeciwko Sherlocka, i otula się jego płaszczem, który wciąż nim pachnie. Siedzi tak, nie poruszając się i nie śpiąc, do rana.

* * *

 

John poprawia krawat i podnosi wzrok, by spojrzeć w lustro, jednak zaraz go opuszcza, a jego oddech znów przyśpiesza, kiedy przypomina sobie, jak zaledwie kilkanaście dni temu widział, jak Sherlock przygląda się jego odbiciu. Ciągle ma wrażenie, że Sherlock tu jest, że to wszystko to tylko chory żart; że znów obudzi się w jego ramionach, zje z nim kolację, poczuje jego usta na swoich. Sherlock, _jego_ Sherlock, nie mógłby go zostawić, nie zostawiłby go w taki sposób, powiedziałby coś, cokolwiek, dałby mu jakiś znak—

_Skup wzrok na mnie._

John kręci głową, odganiając od siebie myśli. Absurd sytuacji jest dla niego nie do zniesienia. Sherlock nie mógłby się zabić; to on pokazał Johnowi, jak żyć, dlaczego więc miałby kończyć własne życie? John przymyka powieki, biorąc kilka głębokich wdechów.

_Kocham cię, John. Żegnaj._

Świat wokół niego wciąż wiruje, a John nie umie tego zatrzymać. Sherlock by umiał.

Zapina marynarkę, nie podnosząc wzroku do lustra, i wychodzi. Wsiada do czekającego już na niego samochodu przysłanego przez Mycrofta.  
Na pogrzeb przychodzi mnóstwo ludzi. Niektórych John rozpoznaje lub chociaż kojarzy: ze spraw, z policji. John uświadamia sobie, jak wielu osobom Sherlock pomógł, w mniejszym czy większym stopniu, na jak wiele żyć wpłynął. Przenika go dojmujące uczucie melancholii, kiedy myśli o wszystkich sprawach, które razem rozwiązali, o tym, czego udało im się dokonać. W pamięci Johna to wszystko jest wciąż żywe; Sherlock jest żywy. John przymyka oczy i podchodzi do mikrofonu przy małej mównicy. Mycroft poprosił go, żeby wygłosił kilka słów mowy pogrzebowej. John zgodził się wyłącznie dlatego, że nie wyobrażał sobie na tym miejscu nikogo innego.

Odchrząka cicho i wyjmuje z kieszeni niewielką, zgniecioną kartkę. Oczy zebranych skupiają się na nim, a John zaczyna mówić. Sam niemal nie poznaje swojego głosu.

Rozpoczyna, wspominając słowa, które kilkanaście miesięcy temu usłyszał od Gregory’ego: „Sherlock Holmes jest wielkim człowiekiem. Kiedyś, być może, okaże się być też dobrym człowiekiem”. John opowiada, jak z początku nie rozumiał, co siwy inspektor ze Scotland Yardu mógł mieć na myśli, i jak szybko znalazł odpowiedź na własne pytanie. Mówi o ludziach, którym Sherlock pomógł, i o tym, jak wielkim zaszczytem było dla niego móc być częścią tego, co robił Sherlock. Opisuje jego geniusz i poświęcenie pracy, i dopiero gdy spotyka spojrzenie Mycrofta, który szybko spuszcza wzrok, uświadamia sobie, że ciągle mówi o Sherlocku w czasie teraźniejszym. Sherlock _jest_.

Sherlocka nie ma.

Przełyka, biorąc głębszy oddech. Mówi, że Sherlock był jego przyjacielem i że ta znajomość znaczyła dla niego więcej niż cokolwiek innego. Nie wspomina o tym, że Sherlock nauczył go żyć, ani o tym, że bez niego już dawno by go tu nie było. Opowiada o pierwszym dniu, gdy się poznali, i przyznaje, że od początku czuł, że ta relacja różnić się będzie od pozostałych. Nie mówi o tym, że kochał Sherlocka od pierwszego oddechu zaczerpniętego w tej samej przestrzeni, od pierwszego wymienionego spojrzenia. Nie mówi, jak było czuć jego wargi na swoich ani jak było czuć go w sobie.

Wszystko to podsumowuje wyznaniem, że będzie za Sherlockiem tęsknił do końca swoich dni. Nie dodaje, że nie wyobraża sobie żyć w czasie pomiędzy śmiercią Sherlocka a własną.

* * *

 

Na pogrzebie to jemu ludzie składają kondolencje; nikt nie wydaje się tym zaskoczony. Mycroft wychodzi do przodu tylko raz, sypiąc garść ziemi na trumnę z urną swojego brata.

Powiedział, że Sherlock chciał być spalony. John czuje sprzeczność pomiędzy tym, jak Sherlock żył, a jak miał być pochowany, ale nie mógł zaprotestować, ponieważ _nie wie_. Nie wie, czy Sherlock chciał być skremowany, czy chciał, by na jego pogrzebie zagrano Bacha, czy chciał, by John wygłosił mowę. John nie wie. Nie wie wielu rzeczy i o wielu nie pamięta; nie pamięta, ile zmarszczek pojawiało się na jego czole, kiedy się uśmiechał, nie zdążył policzyć prawie niewidocznych pieprzyków na jego lewej łydce, nie zapytał, skąd ma bliznę pod kolanem.

Sądził, że będzie miał wieczność, by nauczyć się Sherlocka na pamięć.

John przyjmuje kondolencje spokojnie. Harry, która dostała na dzień pogrzebu przepustkę z odwyku, stoi obok, czasem tylko ściskając jego ramię, podczas gdy on kiwa głową, kiedy ludzie mówią, że są Sherlockowi wdzięczni, potwierdza, gdy dodają, że Sherlock był niezwykły, i spuszcza wzrok, kiedy słyszy, że _to wielka strata_. Nie wie jedynie, jak ma reagować na troskę.

Niektórzy pytają, jak sobie radzi, a John nie ma pojęcia, co odpowiedzieć. Nie jest nawet do końca pewny, z czym ma sobie radzić. Życie już stracił. Nie pozostało mu zbyt wiele.

Ostatni w kolejce stoi Anderson. John na jego widok czuje dziwną mieszankę furii i żalu, ale bierze głębszy oddech i postanawia to kontrolować.

Mężczyzna podchodzi tylko na tyle, by John usłyszał jego szept.

— Przepraszam.

John nie patrzy na niego; wlepia wzrok w punkt za jego plecami. Nie jest w stanie na niego spojrzeć, wie, że gdyby to zrobił, przegrałby z samym sobą, nie utrzymałby tego, co teraz rozsadza go od wewnątrz. Anderson spuszcza wzrok i wzdycha, a John zaciska dłonie w pięści. Wreszcie znika z jego pola widzenia.

* * *

 

Po pogrzebie Mycroft odwozi Harry do ośrodka, a Johna na Baker Street.

— Gdybyś czegoś potrzebował… — odzywa się, kiedy samochód zatrzymuje się przed numerem 221. John przymyka oczy. Nie ma już czego potrzebować.

— Dziękuję — odpowiada pusto i wychodzi.

Wchodzi do mieszkania, kładzie klucze na stół, ściąga krawat i odwiesza marynarkę do szafy. Wychodzi do kuchni, podwija rękawy białej koszuli i zmywa naczynia z wczoraj, a potem otwiera lodówkę, żeby podgrzać obiad od pani Hudson. Zauważa szalkę z hodowlą bakterii i wzdycha ciężko.

— Sherlock, mówiłem ci, żebyś zabrał… — zaczyna, zanim dotrze do niego, co robi.

Najpierw przychodzą łzy. John szybko zaczyna czuć ich słonawy smak na języku. Płyną długo i równo, i John musi podeprzeć się o blat, by stać prosto; wkrótce jego ręce również odmawiają utrzymywania ciężaru całego ciała. Osuwa się na podłogę, chowając twarz w dłoniach. Szloch wydobywa się najpierw tylko z jego ust, potem z gardła, piersi, a później John ma wrażenie, że ten szloch jest _z niego_ ; nie ma pojęcia, ile czasu płacze, zanim znajduje go pani Hudson.

* * *

 

Przez kolejne dwa tygodnie niemal nie podnosi się z łóżka. W momentach świadomości zdaje mu się, że słyszy, jak pani Hudson coś do niego mówi, lecz potem zasypia ponownie, a gdy się budzi, nie jest już pewien, co jest prawdą, a co dzieje się jedynie w jego koszmarach, rzeczywistość przenika się ze snem, tak że nie da się jej rozróżnić.

Czasem wybucha niepowstrzymanym, przenikliwym płaczem. Łzy płyną po jego policzkach i toną w wargach. Minuty później John nie może już złapać oddechu, krztusi się i dusi, ale nie potrafi tego powstrzymać, nie potrafi sprawić, żeby to się skończyło, ponieważ jest _sam_ , jest zupełnie sam, może wołać, płakać i krzyczeć, a i tak nie ma już nikogo, kto by go usłyszał. Sherlock upadł. Zabił się. Zginął. John go nie zatrzymał. John nie powiedział mu, co czuje. John wolał myśleć, że Sherlock nie czuje do niego nic.

Poczucie winy jest tak silne, że żałuje każdego zaczerpniętego oddechu. Samotność z każdą sekundą poraża go coraz mocniej, podczas gdy gorycz rozrywa go od środka. Nieustannie czuje psychiczny i fizyczny ból i wcześniej nawet nie wiedział, że można tak cierpieć z powodu tęsknoty.

* * *

 

Po czterech miesiącach, kiedy John nie śpi już szesnaście godzin dziennie i nie ma napadów histerii kilka razy w ciągu dnia, pani Hudson przychodzi do niego z pytaniem, co dalej. John nie spodziewał się niczego innego - wiedział, że czynsz mieli zapłacony tylko miesiąc do przodu, a kobieta musi z czegoś żyć. Zapewnia panią Hudson, że nie ma jej niczego za złe, i obiecuje, że jeśli tylko będzie go stać, przeprowadzi się z powrotem. Pakuje wszystkie swoje i Sherlocka rzeczy i wraca do zapewnionego dla weteranów przez armię pokoju z kuchnią.

Znajduje się dokładnie tam, gdzie był, zanim poznał Sherlocka.

Mijają kolejne tygodnie; nie jest lepiej. John nie jest w stanie wyjść na zewnątrz; swoje sprawy załatwia przez internet. Renta starcza mu akurat na zakupy spożywcze i opłacenie rachunku za wodę i prąd.

Nie ma pojęcia, jak długo to wszystko będzie trwało.

Brakuje mu Sherlocka we wszystkim. Tęskni za brzmieniem jego głosu, za sposobem, w jaki wymawiał jego imię, tęskni za jego pocałunkami i jego dotykiem, tęskni nawet za jego obojętnością, brutalną szczerością, nieliczeniem się z nikim poza samym sobą. Brakuje mu ich spraw i ich seksu, i wspólnie spędzonych przed telewizorem wieczorów. Brakuje mu wszystkiego. Bez Sherlocka jest nikim. Bez Sherlocka nie ma nic.

Oprócz dojmującej goryczy i tęsknoty zaczyna w nim wzrastać gniew. Najpierw na Moriarty’ego za jego grę, za to, że wciągnął w nią Sherlocka, za to, że _żył_ ; na Andersona, Donovan, na wszystkich, którzy nazywali go świrem czy dziwakiem, na wszystkich, którzy spowodowali w nim tę skrywaną głęboko niepewność, którą John dostrzegł już pierwszego dnia. Sherlock _nie wierzył_ , że ktoś mógłby uważać go za genialnego, niezwykłego, wyjątkowego. John rozpoznałby fałsz - tamtego dnia, gdy powiedział mu, że jest _niesamowity_ , widział w oczach Sherlocka autentyczne zaskoczenie. Jest wściekły na Mycrofta za jego obojętność, za to, że gotów był poświęcić - i poświęcił - własnego brata, byle tylko złapać Moriarty’ego, dla dobra narodu, dla idei. Potem na Lestrade’a, ponieważ nie zatrzymał tego, co zaczęła tamta dwójka, nie wyjaśnił pogłosek mediów, nie przerwał ciągu kłamliwych artykułów, nie zrobił nic, żeby Sherlocka ratować. Jest zły na samego Sherlocka, gdyż mówił, że zrobi dla Johna wszystko, a John chciał jedynie, by leżał obok niego, by oddychał tym samym powietrzem, by go całował i pieprzył, i poniżał, i ignorował, by był z nim; Sherlock był egoistą, John o tym wiedział, ale to nie miało się tak zakończyć, Sherlock miał dalej być zakochanym w sobie bufonem, a John nadal miał kochać go bez względu na to, bez względu na wszystko inne, bez względu na jego wady. Na końcu, najmocniejszy gniew odczuwa na samego siebie, bo to on zawiódł najbardziej. Sherlock opierał się na nim, a jego zabrakło w najważniejszym momencie. On, tak jak i inni ludzie wcześniej, zostawił go samego i odszedł, i może gdyby wtedy się powstrzymał, gdyby nie pragnął na siłę zmienić jego zachowania, gdyby nie próbował na niego wpłynąć, gdyby nie nazwał go maszyną i nie wyszedł… Może gdyby powiedział mu, jak bardzo go kocha, i że będzie go kochał zawsze, niezależnie od tego, co Sherlock zrobi, czy się zmieni czy nie, ani nawet od tego, czy będzie chciał mieć Johna przy sobie; John kochałby go do końca świata.

_Kocham cię, John. Żegnaj._

Każdego ranka, kiedy otwiera oczy, czuje dokładnie to samo; czuje nienawiść i obrzydzenie do samego siebie za to, że zwlekał, że był uparty, że go zostawił. Pierwszy raz od lat odczuwa też poczucie winy, ponieważ zdaje sobie sprawę, że za śmierć Sherlocka odpowiada w największej mierze on sam. On był Sherlockowi najbliższy, nieważne, czy Sherlock to pokazywał, czy nie, to on miał trwać przy Sherlocku i to on zostawił go wtedy, w St. Bart’s. Być może, gdyby został… John próbuje odsunąć od siebie te myśli, wie, że nie mają one teraz żadnego znaczenia, skoro Sherlock nie żyje i nic już tego nie zmieni, ale nie jest w stanie. Nie potrafi przestać się obwiniać, zdaje sobie sprawę, że nigdy nie będzie umiał. Sherlock nie był tylko częścią jego życia, był częścią niego samego; odszedł, a ta część Johna odeszła wraz z nim, pozostawiając po sobie jedynie wspomnienie i krwawiącą ranę. John poczeka, aż się zabliźni, a potem będzie tę bliznę w sobie pielęgnował na pamiątkę tego, co stracił. Jego znajomi na pewno będą pocieszać go, że jeszcze stanie na nogi, jeszcze wyjdzie na prostą, jeszcze odnajdzie sens, jednak John wie, że nic nigdy nie będzie tak ważne jak Sherlock, nic nigdy nie uniesie go wyżej niż ten związek, nic nigdy nie sprawi, że poczuje się tak żywy, jak czuł się wtedy. Nie oszukuje się nawet, że kiedykolwiek jeszcze poczuje się tak spełniony, jak wtedy, gdy był przy Sherlocku.

Zdaje też sobie sprawę, że z dnia na dzień nie będzie lepiej, będzie gorzej, ponieważ ślady Sherlocka w jego życiu zaczną blaknąć, aż w końcu zupełnie się zatrą. John już nie może wyczuć jego zapachu na jego ubraniach, a to dopiero pierwszy etap; wkrótce nie będzie w stanie przywołać jego smaku na swoim języku, potem przestanie czuć dotyk jego warg na swoich ustach, nawet w snach, będzie mylił obraz jego twarzy, kiedy dopiero się budził, z tym, jak wyglądała po wspólnym ciepłym prysznicu. A gdy przestanie słyszeć w głowie jego szept, pamiętać tembr i głębię jego głosu, kiedy nie pozostanie w nim nic poza nagim wspomnieniem człowieka, którego kochał, wtedy uzna, że umarł całkiem. Nie chce nawet myśleć, że to kiedyś naprawdę nastąpi.

John wie, że straci tę pamięć o Sherlocku; a gdy się tak stanie, będzie niczym, ponieważ tylko ona trzyma go przy życiu. Jeśli jej zabraknie, zabraknie i Johna.

Kwestią jest jedynie czas. To jest jak czekanie na wykonanie wyroku. Opróżniające myśli. Przejmujące. Nie do ominięcia. Czy tego chce, czy nie, będzie musiał przetrwać ten czas pomiędzy śmiercią Sherlocka a swoją, który ludzie z jego otoczenia nazwą wzniośle _życiem_.

* * *

 

Sarah Sawyer odzywa się do niego sześć miesięcy po pogrzebie.

Sarah nie pyta, jak się czuje; każe przyjść mu do kawiarni przy swojej klinice, grożąc, że inaczej sama po niego przyjdzie. John wzdycha i zgadza się bez entuzjazmu. Wie, że kobieta się o niego troszczy i że ma rację, dlatego zakłada na siebie pierwszy sweter, który znajduje we wciąż nierozpakowanej walizce, narzuca kurtkę i wychodzi.

Ma wrażenie, że wszyscy się na niego patrzą, że obserwują go i oceniają, choć nie ma pomysłu, dlaczego mieliby - on sam nigdy nic nie znaczył, nadal nic nie znaczy. Chowa dłonie do kieszeni, spuszcza wzrok, i szybkim krokiem udaje się w wyznaczone przez Sarah miejsce.

Kobieta już na niego czeka. Zamawiają kawę - Sarah latte, John cappuccino z cukrem, a potem Sarah przytula go długo; jej ramiona są zaskakująco silne i mocne, i John rozluźnia się pod ich wpływem, początkowo niechętnie, później odnajduje w tym pewne ukojenie. Odsuwa się po chwili, uważnie badając go wzrokiem.

— Mój Boże, John… Ile schudłeś?

John wzrusza ramionami.

— Nie wiem, nie ważę się.

— A co w ogóle robisz, poza…? — pyta, wskazując na niego bezradnie. John nie odpowiada. — Nie możesz tak dłużej — mówi ciszej. — Wykończysz się, John. Wiem, że nie powinnam tego mówić, bo go… — Urywa i odchrząka. — Bo praktycznie nie znałam Sherlocka, ale on na pewno… — John odwraca głowę. Nie chce tego słyszeć, nie chce, żeby mówiła mu, czego Sherlock by chciał, a czego nie, nikt nie może tego stwierdzić, nawet on sam, ponieważ taki właśnie był Sherlock: nieprzewidywalny, nieuchwytny jak wiatr, i dlatego tak fascynujący, dlatego tak uzależniający. — Pieprzyć to, czego on by chciał, John… To wciąż jest twoje życie, i nawet jeśli straciłeś ważną jego część, może najważniejszą… Nie pozwól sobie stracić więcej.

John podnosi wzrok tylko po to, by wlepić go w ścianę za Sarah. Nie spojrzy jej w oczy, nie jest w stanie.

— Kochałem go — mówi pusto.

— Wiem, John, wiem, wiem, wiem, ale… — Bierze głębszy oddech. — Minęło ponad pół roku. Musisz pozwolić mu odejść.

— Co to zmieni, Sarah? — szepcze, spotykając w końcu jej wzrok na moment. — Powiedz mi, co to zmieni?

— Początkowo nic — odpowiada spokojnie. — Lecz później nauczysz się go też wspominać, a nie tylko pamiętać. Jeśli chcesz, żeby w tobie żył, sam też musisz zacząć żyć. Brzmi banalnie, wiem, ale jeśli nie chcesz go stracić zupełnie, musisz spróbować, John.

John bierze głębszy oddech i przymyka oczy, przełykając ślinę.

_Czułem, że to coś szczególnego—_

_Powiedziałem, jestem zajęty—_

_Kocham cię, John. Żegnaj._

John otwiera oczy. Po jego policzku powoli spływa jedna łza.

— Nie potrafię.

Sarah spotyka jego wzrok.

— To nie przyjdzie od razu, John. — Przerywa. John zagryza wargę. — Wróć do kliniki. Nawet jeśli nie czujesz się na siłach, żeby leczyć, jakaś praca zawsze się dla ciebie znajdzie. — Uśmiecha się łagodnie. — Staniesz na nogi, John, tylko pozwól sobie odrobinę pomóc. — John kiwa głową. — Jest wtorek. Powiedzmy… do piątku dasz mi odpowiedź, czy chcesz zacząć od poniedziałku. — Czuje na sobie jej spojrzenie, więc podnosi wzrok. — To twoje życie i ja nie mogę go przeżyć za ciebie, nie mogę ci nawet mówić, co masz zrobić ani jak postąpić, mogę jedynie powiedzieć ci, że się martwię i że nie pozwolę ci tak łatwo się poddać.

* * *

 

John jeszcze tego samego dnia potwierdza, że zacznie pracę. Nie jest pewien, czy ma wystarczająco dużo siły, by zacząć na nowo funkcjonować w społeczeństwie, jednak postanawia spróbować. Chce myśleć, że Sherlock tego właśnie by pragnął.

Nie wie, czy faktycznie tak by było. Nie wie i to się nie zmieniło.

Poza goryczą w jego życiu innych stałych już nie ma; zmieniło się wszystko. John znalazł się w próżni myśli i uczuć, i nie potrafi się z niej wydostać, gdyż nie jest przekonany, czy ucieczka nie przyniosłaby mu więcej szkód niż korzyści. Wcześniej potrafił odnaleźć się w swoich uczuciach, rozumiał je i umiał je interpretować; teraz czuje się jak dziecko we mgle, nie wie, w którym kierunku ma iść, czego szukać, nie jest nawet pewien, czy ma jeszcze czego szukać.

_Odseparowałem się od… uczuć…_

Być może John nauczył się od Sherlocka więcej, niż zdaje sobie sprawę.

* * *

 

Sarah uśmiecha się, gdy widzi Johna wchodzącego do kliniki, rozgrzewającego zziębnięte dłonie. John ściąga płaszcz, melduje się na recepcji i do niej podchodzi.

— I jak? Który gabinet pan wybierze, doktorze Watson? — pyta ciepło.

— Uhm… Wezmę te mniej wymagające przypadki.

Sarah mierzy go wzrokiem.

— Mówiłam ci kiedyś, że jesteś zbyt wykształcony, żeby wypisywać antybiotyki na anginę.

— A ja odpowiedziałem, że lubię zajmować się przyziemnymi sprawami. — Urywa. — To się nie zmieniło.

— Oczywiście, John, sam wiesz, co będzie dla ciebie najlepsze. Tylko pamiętaj, gdybyś czegoś potrzebował…

— Jasne. — Spuszcza wzrok.

Jest tak, jak mówiła Sarah. John przez sześć godzin dziennie wypisuje recepty na najbardziej pospolite choroby, mimo wszystko jednak jest jej wdzięczny za to, że kazała mu wrócić. Zajmuje umysł, nawet jeśli w najbardziej błahy sposób - wciąż. Zaczyna żyć wśród ludzi, w społeczeństwie, tak jak powinien, tak jak obiecał sobie, że będzie. Wstaje rano, wychodzi do pracy, nie patrząc na swoje odbicie w lustrze, je obiad, który podsuwa mu Sarah, wraca do mieszkania i stara się nie myśleć o tym, jak pozbawione sensu jest to, co robi, że jedynie wypełnia przestrzeń, którą mógłby równie dobrze zająć ktoś inny, nie wnosi od siebie nic i nic nie otrzymuje. Jest pusty, a tam, gdzie niegdyś był Sherlock, teraz znajduje jedynie ciemną otchłań, wokół której krąży w ciągu dnia, i w której tonie w nocy, kiedy ponownie jest sam. John przywyka do koszmarów i niewyobrażalnej próżni, jaką w sobie nosi. Przyzwyczaja się do tego, że nie interesuje go zupełnie nic, nic nie sprawia mu przyjemności. Oswaja się z myślą, że tak będzie to wyglądało do końca; nawet go to nie rusza.

Sherlocka z nim nie ma i już nie będzie, a John czuje jedynie, jak rana po nim się zabliźnia.

* * *

 

Po pół roku pracy wynajmuje większe mieszkanie. Nie wraca na Baker Street, mówiąc sobie, że nie stać go na życie w samym centrum Londynu, ale prawda jest taka, że się boi. Obawia się, że jeśli się tam przeprowadzi, wszystkie wspomnienia jego poprzedniego, _właściwego_ życia wrócą i uderzą go, zmiatając z nóg. John wie doskonale, że to, co ma teraz, ta względna rutyna, jest niestabilna, że może rozpaść się w jednej sekundzie. Zdaje też sobie sprawę, że drugi raz by tego piekła nie przeżył, dlatego pierwszy raz w swoim życiu nie podejmuje ryzyka, dodając swoją stagnację do listy rzeczy, które zmieniły się po śmierci Sherlocka.

Nie kontaktuje się też z Lestrade’em, zbyt dobrze wiedząc, jak by ich spotkanie wyglądało. John nie ma pojęcia, czy Gregory wciąż obwinia się za samobójstwo Sherlocka - przypuszcza, że tak - ma tylko świadomość, że po paru bezsensownych pytaniach o „życie” Lestrade zacząłby go wspominać, a John nie wie, jak by na to zareagował. Inspektor nie odzywał się do niego od pogrzebu i John nie czuje potrzeby, by to zmieniać.

Tak naprawdę rozmawia tylko z Sarah i Harry, choć przypuszcza, że niewiele zmieniłoby się, gdyby i ich zabrakło. Johna już nawet nie przeraża własna obojętność. Gorycz nie pozwala mu myśleć o niej jako o wadzie.

* * *

 

_Jak on sobie radzi? SH_

_Cóż, można powiedzieć, że doktor Watson staje na nogi. MH_

_Kto by pomyślał, że zaczniesz się przejmować. MH_

_Nie zacząłem. SH_

_Pamiętaj, kogo próbujesz okłamywać. MH_

_Odpieprz się. SH_

_Wciąż nie wygląda dobrze, jeśli Cię to pocieszy, drogi bracie. MH_

* * *

 

W rocznicę śmierci idzie na jego grób. Chce wyznać teraz wszystko to, czego nie zdążył Sherlockowi powiedzieć, gdy jeszcze z nim był.

Ostatecznie stoi tylko, wpatrując się w czarny marmurowy nagrobek. Żadne słowa nie przychodzą i John wie, że nigdy nie przyjdą. Rana może się zabliźnić, ale blizna, przecinająca go całego na wskroś, nie zniknie.

* * *

 

Któregoś poniedziałku odbiera telefon od Harry, która zapowiada swoją wizytę w najbliższych dniach. John nie pyta, ale przypuszcza, że jego siostra musiała znaleźć kogoś nowego, skoro chce odwiedzić go akurat teraz. Sprząta mieszkanie, gotuje obiad i kupuje sernik, bo tak robią normalni ludzie, a potem czeka na siostrę, próbując nie zastanawiać się nad tym, czy naprawdę przestała pić.

Harry wchodzi do środka jak zawsze obwieszona torbami, z szerokim uśmiechem na ustach. John uściska siostrę krótko, pomaga jej odłożyć rzeczy i rozebrać się.

— Całkiem ładnie żyjesz — mówi, kiedy John odwiesza jej płaszcz do szafy.

— Znośnie — odpowiada. Harry nie widziała 221B, ale John nie zamierza o tym wspominać. — Napijesz się czegoś?

— Herbaty — uśmiecha się ciepło.

Siadają w małym salonie z kubkami herbaty w dłoniach. Harry opowiada Johnowi o odwyku, o nowej pracy. John słucha, czekając, aż w końcu powie mu o tym, po co tu przyjechała.

— Och, i John, ja…

— Masz kogoś — kończy za nią. Harry patrzy na niego zaskoczona.

— Skąd wiesz? — John tylko patrzy jej w oczy. — Och, no tak, Sherl… — Nie kończy. John spuszcza wzrok. — Tak, mam kogoś. Jestem w szczęśliwym związku od trzech miesięcy i uważam, że powinieneś wkrótce poznać Dianę.

— Z przyjemnością. — John uśmiecha się lekko, biorąc łyk herbaty. Cieszy się ze szczęścia siostry, przynajmniej na tyle, na ile może.

Harry milczy przez chwilę i John czuje, co nadchodzi. Odstawia kubek na stolik i czeka.

— A ty… jak się trzymasz? — pyta ciszej niż normalnie.

John z początku chce skłamać, ale uświadamia sobie, że nie umiałby. Przez moment waży słowa.

— Chodzę do pracy, jem o określonych porach i nie budzę się co noc — mówi powoli. — Ale… Nigdy nie będzie tak samo, Harry.

— Wiem, kochanie — szepcze. — Ale nie możesz pozwolić, żeby to cię zniszczyło.

— To już mnie zniszczyło. — Prostuje się, patrząc jej w oczy. — To już mnie zniszczyło, Harry, bo to… to przeze mnie zginął.

— Nie możesz tego wiedzieć, John — zaprzecza, kręcąc głową. — Nie wolno ci się obwiniać.

— Mogę — mówi pewnie. Nagle jego głos znów jest pusty. — Wiem, że to przeze mnie. Zostawiłem go wtedy, Harry, wyszedłem, kiedy mnie najbardziej potrzebował. — Spuszcza wzrok, biorąc głębszy oddech. — Powiedział mi, że mnie kocha. A ja nigdy… — Urywa, nie jest już w stanie dłużej mówić.

Harry trzyma go, gdy jego ciałem wstrząsają dreszcze; z jego oczu płyną łzy, ale nie płacze. Nie wie nawet, czy jeszcze jest w stanie.

— Johnny… Nie mogłeś wiedzieć…

— Powinienem — odpowiada cicho. — Powinienem wiedzieć. Kto jeśli nie ja miał wiedzieć? Kto miał mu pomóc? Zawiodłem go, nie ma nawet o czym mówić.

— John…

— Dlatego nie mów, że nie mogę tego wiedzieć, albo że mam pozwolić mu odejść, albo cokolwiek innego, co słyszałem od wszystkich naokoło. Nie mogę. — Frustracja przebija się przez jego głos, mimo że wie, że Harry nie zrozumie. — Nie mogę — powtarza ciszej.

— Obwinianie się nie ma sensu, John.

— Ma, bo ja _żyję_ , i dopóki żyję, będę żałował, że go nie uratowałem.

— Czy aby na pewno? — John spotyka jej wzrok.

— Co masz na myśli?

— Czy aby na pewno żyjesz, John?

John wytrzymuje jej spojrzenie; odwraca wzrok dopiero po chwili.

— Nie wiem.

— Być może czas się dowiedzieć — odpowiada spokojnie.

— Być może — potwierdza głucho.

John nie chce się dowiadywać. Zbyt obawia się, że jeśli przekona się o tym, że istnieje jedynie w czasie pomiędzy śmiercią Sherlocka a swoją, załamie się znów i tym razem tego nie wytrzyma.

Harry wychodzi do kuchni, poklepując go lekko po ramieniu.

* * *

 

Pół roku później na ulicy wpada na Lestrade’a. John przypuszcza, że to nie jest przypadek, ale nic nie mówi. Ściska wyciągniętą dłoń mężczyzny krótko.

— Co słychać?

— Jakoś sobie radzę. — John wzrusza ramionami. Jest prawie tak, jakby mówił prawdę. — A co słychać w Yardzie?

— Jak to w Yardzie — wzdycha. — Pełno brudu. — Zerka na Johna. John uśmiecha się z wymuszeniem. — Brakuje nam… was.

Przymyka powieki na wspomnienie Lestrade’a aresztującego Sherlocka, zakuwającego go w kajdanki, wyprowadzającego go z mieszkania.

— Chyba za późno na takie wyznania, nie uważasz? — Jego głos jest cichy, ale stabilny. Tym razem się nie złamie.

Lestrade jest ewidentnie zmieszany; John się nie mylił - inspektor obwinia się za śmierć Sherlocka. Tyle że to nieistotne.

— Wiem. — Odchrząka. — I nie mogę mówić za resztę, ale ja… Przepraszam, John.

John tylko kiwa głową jeden raz, ledwo dostrzegalnie, krótko.

— To i tak nie ma żadnego znaczenia — mówi pusto. — To mi go nie wróci. Jeśli czujesz się lepiej z myślą, że ci wybaczyłem - myśl tak. Ale to nic nie zmienia. — Obserwuje, jak w oczach Lestrade’a pojawia się żal. Uśmiecha się smutno sam do siebie. — Przepraszam, śpieszę się do pracy — dodaje. — Do zobaczenia, Greg — mówi i odwraca się, nie czekając na odpowiedź.

— Do zobaczenia — woła za nim Lestrade.

* * *

Półtora roku od śmierci Sherlocka John zgadza się pójść z jednym z lekarzy z przychodni na _piwo_. Doskonale zdaje sobie sprawę, czego mężczyzna chce, i daje mu do zrozumienia, że wie, od samego początku spotkania.

Kończy w jego mieszkaniu, pieprząc go w jego łóżku, nie zastanawiając się nad tym, co robi. Nie zostaje na noc, a następnego wieczoru wychodzi do innego miejsca i pieprzy innego człowieka. Nie pojawia się w tym samym klubie częściej niż raz na dwa tygodnie, nigdy nie podaje swojego numeru telefonu ani nie zgadza się na powtórkę, unika miejsc, w których mógłby spotkać kogoś z poprzedniego życia. Unika poczucia winy i wrażenia, że mimo że Sherlock nie żyje, to, co robi, jest zdradą.

Śpi zawsze sam, we własnym łóżku. Czasem, zanim zaśnie, przegląda ich wspólne stare zdjęcia z gazet, przełykając gorzkie łzy.

* * *

 

John nie ogląda telewizji, nie przegląda stron z informacjami ani nie słucha radia, dlatego wiadomość, że muszą ewakuować klinikę z powodu zagrożenia atakiem terrorystycznym, go zaskakuje.

— Trąbią o tym od tygodnia, naprawdę nie wiedziałeś? — pyta Sarah zdziwiona, kiedy już dopełnili wszystkich formalności i bezpiecznie wyprowadzili z budynku pacjentów. John wzrusza ramionami.

— Unikam mediów.

Sarah patrzy na niego krótko.

— Nie mogę powiedzieć, żeby mnie to szczególnie dziwiło. Ale wiesz, kto jest premierem? — Uśmiecha się, a John nie potrafi wyrzucić z umysłu wspomnienia tamtej rozmowy z Sherlockiem. Przełyka ślinę.

— Cameron?

— Brawo — prycha, kładąc mu dłoń na ramieniu. — Dobra, na dziś to chyba tyle, nic więcej nie zdziałamy. Możesz iść do domu, John, dam znać, gdyby sytuacja się zmieniła.

— Jesteś pewna? — pyta, bo tak wypada.

— Jasne, idź, odpocznij.

John potwierdza skinieniem głowy i rusza w kierunku najbliższej stacji metra. Jest już przy schodach, gdy słyszy znajomy głos.

— Och, John, jest zagrożenie atakiem terrorystycznym, pierwsze, co się w takiej sytuacji robi, to unieruchamia się kolej podziemną.

John wzdycha głęboko i odwraca się.

— Mycroft.

Holmes uśmiecha się sztucznie jak zawsze.

— Pozwolisz, że podwiozę cię do twojego mieszkania?

— Nie będzie takiej potrzeby — odpowiada John natychmiast. Ostatnim, czego potrzebuje, jest rozmowa z Mycroftem. Odwraca się i odchodzi kilka kroków.

— Nalegam — mówi Mycroft swoim uprzejmie wyniosłym tonem i John ma dość.

— Czego ty ode mnie chcesz? Nie mamy ze sobą już nic wspólnego, po co się ze mną kontaktujesz?

Mycroft spogląda w bok i John również odwraca wzrok, dostrzegając jeden z czarnych rządowych samochodów.

— To nie jest odpowiednie miejsce na tę rozmowę — mówi spokojnie, patrząc z powrotem na Johna. Kierowca zatrzymuje auto i wysiada, otwiera drzwi. John spuszcza wzrok. — Proszę, John.

John wzdycha, kręcąc głową, i wsiada do środka. Mycroft siada naprzeciwko. Przez chwilę obaj tylko milczą; John ma ochotę roznieść Mycrofta za uskutecznianie kolejnych gier, za kolejne tajemnice, na które John nie ma siły ani czasu.

— Jak już zapewne słyszałeś… albo i nie — zaczyna, siadając głębiej w siedzeniu samochodu — Londyn jest zagrożony atakami terrorystycznymi.

— I? — John nie ma ochoty słuchać jego wstępów. Jeśli Mycroft chce mu coś przekazać, będzie musiał się streszczać.

Mycroft mierzy go wzrokiem, a John zaciska dłonie w pięści, by znieść to spokojnie.

— Nie będę cię oczywiście edukował w kwestiach bezpieczeństwa — uśmiecha się — ale powinieneś być bardziej ostrożny. Ograniczyć wyjścia, wizyty w klubach…

— Nadal mnie śledzisz? — wcina się, nie mogąc uwierzyć w to, co słyszy.

—…w wiadomych celach. Potraktuj to jako przyjacielską poradę. — John ma ochotę przyłożyć mu w twarz albo przynajmniej powiedzieć, żeby się odpieprzył, ale w tym momencie samochód zatrzymuje się i Mycroft zerka za okno. — Wygląda na to, że jesteśmy na miejscu. Miłego dnia.

John rzuca mu ostatnie spojrzenie i wychodzi, zastanawiając się, co właśnie miało miejsce. Wchodzi do mieszkania i pierwszym, co robi, jest wybranie numeru Sarah.

— John? Coś się stało?

— Nie, nie, nic… — Urywa. — Zastanawiałem się tylko… nie miałabyś ochoty na kolację?

— Pewnie, z tobą zawsze. Wyślij mi tylko adres esemesem.

— Siódma?

— Brzmi świetnie.

— Do zobaczenia. — Rozłącza się, przeczesuje włosy dłonią i pierwszy raz od miesięcy wchodzi na stronę BBC.

* * *

 

_Zadziałało? SH_

_Jak zwykle bezbłędnie. Siódma, Barbecoa. MH_

_Klasyk. SH_

_Pamiętaj o dokumentach dla mnie na poniedziałek. MH_

* * *

 

John poprawia krawat, zapina mankiety koszuli i zamawia taksówkę. Nie jest właściwie pewien, po co zapraszał Sarah na kolację - oprócz oczywiście wyładowania swojej frustracji - ale ma nadzieję, że ten wieczór pomoże mu też uporać się z duchem Sherlocka, który wciąż za nim chodzi. Być może jeśli raz pobędzie dłużej z kimś innym, nauczy się żyć w świecie ludzi, wśród których go nie ma. Może nauczy się w końcu nie tylko akceptować fakt, że Sherlock się zabił, ale też żyć z tą akceptacją.

Maître d’ wskazuje mu miejsce w rogu sali. John ściska w dłoni bukiet kwiatów i idzie za mężczyzną wgłąb pomieszczenia, nie rozglądając się wokół. Dopiero gdy mężczyzna odchodzi, John zauważa, kto siedzi przy stoliku. Jego wzrok rozmywa się, a bukiet wypada z dłoni, zapomniany. Próbuje uspokoić oddech, ale nie jest w stanie. Nie jest w stanie nawet myśleć logicznie, jego mózg nie potrafi procedować informacji, że tu, w tej restauracji, stoi przed nim Sherlock, _żywy_ Sherlock, w którego spojrzeniu John nagle dostrzega zmieszanie, tak jakby mężczyzna widział nie to, co oczekiwał zobaczyć.

— John. — Przerywa milczenie. John słyszy jego głos, choć mówi sobie, że nie może, że to niemożliwe, ponieważ pochował go niemal dwa lata temu, ponieważ na własne oczy widział, jak skacze z dachu; ponieważ Sherlock kazał mu to widzieć. John teraz przebiega wzrokiem po jego ciele, żywym ciele, i nie rozumie, co ma miejsce. — John, powiedz coś.

John nic nie mówi. Przez chwilę jeszcze patrzy na niego zimno, a potem obraca się gwałtownie i rusza w kierunku wyjścia. Jego umysł nagle jest pusty i ma wrażenie, że jego ciało płonie. Sherlock żyje. John zaciska zęby, przeciskając się pomiędzy kolejnymi stołami. _Sherlock żyje_. Przymyka powieki, biorąc drżący oddech. Ignoruje kroki, które za sobą słyszy, idąc dalej przed siebie, zaciskając dłonie w pięści. Nie ma pojęcia, co właściwie czuje - furię, poczucie zdrady, czysto ludzki ból - ani czy czuje tak wiele, że nie jest w stanie odseparować od siebie poszczególnych emocji, czy może wręcz przeciwnie, zaszedł już tak daleko, że nie czuje absolutnie nic, a to, co się w nim teraz dzieje, jest jedynie echem przeszłości. Bo być może spustoszenie, które wywołała w nim śmierć Sherlocka, jest nieodwracalne. Być może droga przez piekło na drugą stronę prowadzi tylko w jednym kierunku, i z miejsca, w którym się znalazł, nie ma powrotu.

— John! — słyszy, gdy jest już prawie przy wyjściu. Zatrzymuje się, ale nie jest w stanie się odwrócić. Sherlock dogania go, stając kilka kroków za nim; utrzymuje bezpieczny dystans, nie naciska, nie wywiera żadnej presji. Manipuluje.

John nie zdawał sobie sprawy, że człowiek może czuć się tak wściekły jak on teraz.

Sherlock odchrząka. John wypuszcza powietrze ustami, zaciskając zęby i odwracając się, by na niego spojrzeć.

Poraża go to, jak niewiele się zmienił, podczas gdy on sam zupełnie nie przypomina siebie sprzed dwóch lat. Sherlock natomiast ma jedynie parę zmarszczek więcej wokół oczu; cała reszta pozostała taka, jak ją John zapamiętał. Jego spojrzenie jest tak samo przeszywające i wyniosłe, rysy twarzy jednakowo ostre. Wygląda tak, jakby nie było go dzień, może dwa.

— Co powiedziałeś Sarah? — cedzi powoli, akcentując każde słowo. Prawie słyszy, jak w umyśle Sherlocka pojawia się informacja o błędzie. Nie porusza się. Poczeka.

— Nie sądzę, żeby to było teraz istotne.

— Och, nie, oczywiście, że nie jest. Dlaczego miałbym przejmować się uczuciami innych ludzi, skoro, ewidentnie, _ty_ żyjesz. Powinienem ci się chyba rzucić w ramiona. Albo najlepiej obciągnąć tu, w tej chwili.

— John…

— Czemu by nie?! Zostawiłeś mnie tylko samego na _dwa pieprzone lata_ …

— Wszystko ci wyjaśnię.

John śmieje się krótko i gorzko; nie jest już nawet przerażony zniekształconym brzmieniem własnego głosu.

— Z całą pewnością. Tylko, wiesz co? Mam to gdzieś — mówi i wychodzi z restauracji, chowając zaciśnięte w pięści dłonie do kieszeni.

Słyszy, że Sherlock idzie za nim, i nie jest już w stanie dłużej utrzymać swojej wściekłości na wodzy.

— Czego ty jeszcze chcesz?! — krzyczy, odwracając się do niego.

Sherlock milczy przez chwilę, jakby dając mu czas, by się uspokoił. John ma ochotę dać mu w twarz. Nie potrzebuje jego czasu, nie potrzebuje, by znów decydował, co i kiedy ma zrobić.

— Wiem, że jesteś zły — zaczyna ostrożnie. — Wściekły, być może… — John prycha na absurd sytuacji. —…ale to minie, John. Nie rób teraz scen, których później będziesz żałował.

— Scen?! — dyszy. Sherlock tylko na niego patrzy. — Dobrze, nie będę robił _scen_. — Unosi ręce, jak gdyby w geście poddania. — Ale mylisz się. Nie żałowałbym ich. A wiesz, czego żałuję? — Spotyka spojrzenie Sherlocka i wie, że wygrał. — _Tego_ — wskazuje na przestrzeń pomiędzy nimi — tego, że kiedyś coś tu było. — Uśmiecha się gorzko, kręcąc głową. — Na szczęście to już za mną. Powodzenia, Sherlock. Jestem pewien, ze znajdą się ludzie, którzy będą z twojego cudownego zmartwychwstania szczęśliwi.

— Dramatyzujesz — Sherlock ledwo zdąży skończyć słowo, kiedy jedna z dłoni Johna uwalnia się z kieszeni i John uderza go w twarz. Sherlock zatacza się i nachyla, podpierając o przydrożny słup, automatycznie dotykając dłonią nosa. John patrzy na niego, oddychając ciężko; nie przechodzi mu i wie, że ta sprawa jest już zamknięta.

— Zostaw mnie — mówi, wlepiając wzrok martwo w jego zakrwawioną dłoń, nie czując absolutnie żadnego poczucia winy czy nawet współczucia. Nie czuje nic. — Pochowałem cię. Opłakałem cię. — Sherlock podnosi wzrok i ich spojrzenia spotykają się, i choć dla Johna wytrzymanie tej chwili jest niemal fizycznie bolesne, daje radę. — W tym świecie już nie istniejesz.

John odchodzi, zostawiając Sherlocka i nie odwracając się za siebie.

* * *

 

Wraca do domu i nie ma pojęcia, co ze sobą zrobić. Kręci się po mieszkaniu, nie może sobie znaleźć miejsca, aż w końcu decyduje się wziąć prysznic i kładzie się w łóżku, leżąc bezsennie, dając emocjom przejąć nad sobą kontrolę.

John ma wrażenie, jakby Sherlock wyrwał resztkę tego, co pozostało z jego serca, tę jedyną ocalałą część, i rozerwał ją na strzępy; i to wszystko na jego oczach. Nie wie, jak ma się czuć; nie jest już dłużej w stanie podzielić tego, co czuje, na pozytywne czy negatywne. Dominuje nad nim poczucie zdrady, przez które inne emocje nie mogą się przebić. Jest tylko bolesna świadomość, że Sherlock zwyczajnie go okłamał, oszukał, nie odczuwając przy tym żadnych wyrzutów sumienia, nie tylko wtedy, ale nawet _teraz_. Sherlock zwyczajnie nie zdaje sobie sprawy z tego, co zrobił Johnowi, co zrobił im obu. Nie traktował i nadal nie traktuje Johna w kategoriach człowieka, kogoś równego jemu samemu.

John nie jest pewien, czy naprawdę musiał przejść przez dwa lata piekła, by zrozumieć, że dla Sherlocka zawsze będzie nikim. Sherlock zawsze będzie lepszy. Genialniejszy, bardziej tajemniczy. John jest prosty. John jest nikim. Sherlock powiedział mu to zaraz po tym, jak się poznali, pokazał mu to w Baskerville i udowodnił chwilę temu. Sherlock wykorzystywał go dla swoich celów, własnej przyjemności, od samego początku; wiedział nawet, że go wykorzystuje, a jednak nadal to robił, ponieważ tak było wygodnie, a John mu na to pozwalał.

Sięga do stolika po tabletki nasenne i wkrótce odpływa.

* * *

 

Rano dzwoni do przychodni i bierze w pracy zwolnienie chorobowe, nie wyznając Sarah prawdziwego powodu swojej nieobecności. Przypuszcza, że informacja o powrocie do świata żywych wielkiego Sherlocka Holmesa i tak wkrótce dotrze do mediów, a później do wiadomości opinii publicznej. Nie ma sensu uprzedzać faktów.

Nie ma pojęcia, dlaczego w momentach w jego życiu istotnych zawsze wraca do Sussex, do domu rodzinnego, mimo że wspomnienia związane z tym miejscem nie są przecież do końca pozytywne. Pomimo to jednak czuje, że powinien wrócić właśnie tam.

Maj w Wielkiej Brytanii przeważnie jest ciepły. John zabiera ze sobą tylko kilka rzeczy; nie chce zostawać w Sussex zbyt długo, by nie zgubić się znów w tym, co czuje w tej chwili, by nie stracić tego, nad czym dwa lata pracował. Nie ma pojęcia, jaką prawdę chciałby odnaleźć w Sussex. Woli nie myśleć o tym, że w głębi serca pragnąłby, żeby Sherlock przyszedł do niego odmieniony. John łapie się na tym, że wtedy prawdopodobnie przyjąłby go z powrotem, ale szybko wyrzuca te myśli z głowy. Sherlock mógł wrócić do świata, lecz nie oznaczało to, że powrócił i dla Johna. Uświadamia sobie, że w gruncie rzeczy, nie ma do czego wracać, nawet gdyby obaj tego chcieli; czuje zwyczajnie, że nie byłby w stanie tego znieść ani fizycznie, ani psychicznie. Jest coraz bardziej przekonany o tym, że stąd, gdzie się znalazł, nie ma powrotu.

W sobotę kupuje bilet na najwcześniejszy poranny pociąg. Przez weekend oddycha tylko powietrzem Sussex, odsypia ostatnie bezsenne noce, przegląda nawet dzienniki internetowe, by być ze światem znów na bieżąco.

W poniedziałek rano, chwilę po tym, jak wstaje, słyszy mocne, krótkie pukanie. Nie musi długo zastanawiać się, by wiedzieć, kto stoi po drugiej stronie. John przez ułamek sekundy, zanim nie przypomni sobie, że właściwie go to nie obchodzi, zastanawia się jedynie, dlaczego nie pojechał za nim od razu, skoro wiedział, gdzie John będzie, z całą pewnością wiedział. Bierze głęboki oddech i otwiera, krzyżując ramiona na piersi. Sherlock wchodzi do środka pewnie, a John odsuwa się kilka kroków dla próby, jednak Sherlock nie podchodzi bliżej. Przez chwilę obaj milczą, aż wreszcie John unosi jedną brew, mierząc go chłodnym spojrzeniem, rozkładając dłonie.

— Więc? — pyta. Jego głos jest zimny i równy. — Po co tu przyjechałeś? Zdaje się, że już ci powiedziałem, żebyś mnie zostawił.

— Ostatnim razem mnie nie słuchałeś. Postanowiłem dać ci czas na… ochłonięcie.

— Jak łaskawie — prycha John, nie wierząc w to, co się dzieje.

— Moriarty… — zaczyna, patrząc na niego. John mu nie przerywa, więc mężczyzna kontynuuje: — Naprawdę był w centrum sieci, sieci przestępczej. Pilnował przemytu broni, ludzkiego towaru, narkotyków, miał pod sobą setki ludzi. Zabicie go nie skończyłoby naszych problemów.

— Nie, Sherlock, to nie były _nasze_ problemy, to był tylko i wyłącznie _twój_ problem, twoja wielka sprawa — mówi zupełnie szczerze. Nie chce wiedzieć, czym w takim razie był w całym tym planie; przypuszcza, że miał stanowić jedynie żywy dowód na to, że Sherlock faktycznie się zabił.

Sherlock spotyka jego wzrok i to tylko potwierdza domysły Johna. Nagle zasycha mu w gardle.

— Zrobiłem to dla ciebie.

— Co to zmienia? — pyta John, zauważając natychmiast, jak Sherlock nagle traci z ust argumenty. Nie obchodzi go to, już nie.

— On… on mi groził. — John unosi znów brwi. Sherlock jednak nie przerywa. — Groził mi życiem twoim, pani Hudson i Lestrade’a, mówił, że was zabije, jeśli nie skoczę. Ale wygrałem, John, wygrałem.

— Wygrałeś — powtarza za nim głucho, porażony ironią tego słowa. — Tak, wygrałeś, Sherlock. — Mruga parokrotnie, przywracając się do porządku. — Gratulacje.

— Mój plan…

— Nie obchodzi mnie, jak to zrobiłeś — przerywa mu John, a jego głos jest ostry jak nóż. — Chcę tylko wiedzieć _dlaczego_.

 _Dlaczego skazałeś mnie na to wszystko, Sherlock?_ — dodaje w myślach. _Dlaczego zniknąłeś, każąc mi uczyć się na nowo żyć samemu, radzić sobie z bólem, tęsknotą i samotnością? Dlaczego pozwoliłeś mi myśleć, że jestem odpowiedzialny za śmierć jedynej osoby, która się dla mnie liczyła? Dlaczego pozwoliłeś mi cię pochować? Dlaczego tego wszystkiego nie zatrzymałeś, skoro wiedziałeś, że przechodzę dla ciebie przez piekło?_

Ostatecznie, nie mówi nic więcej.

— Dla ciebie — odpowiada Sherlock. John przymyka powieki, przeczekując nową falę zalewającą jego ciało i umysł.

— Och, błagam… — prycha.

— John… — Sherlock odzywa się cicho. Odchrząka i jego głos jest bardziej pewny. — John, musisz zrozumieć…

— Nic nie muszę. — Jego własny głos jest równy. Pusty. — Powiedziałem ci, że nie chcę cię widzieć. Nie zamierzam się powtarzać.

Sherlock przez moment tylko na niego patrzy. John pierwszy odwraca wzrok, ale nie ma nawet siły, by być na samego siebie złym.

— Zrobiłem to dla ciebie — zaczyna raz jeszcze. John przymyka oczy i wypuszcza oddech powoli. — To było tylko i wyłącznie dla ciebie. Dla twojego bezpieczeństwa.

— Nie zaczynaj tego melodramatu — przerywa mu, kręcąc głową. — Po prostu… odpieprz się. Zostaw mnie - nie dzwoń do mnie, nie pisz…

— John…

— _Nie_. Nie chodź za mną, nie kontaktuj się ze mną ani z nikim z mojego otoczenia. Uznaj, że tamtego dnia naprawdę zginąłeś. — Urywa, przełykając ślinę. — Ja tak zrobiłem.

— Nie chcę — mówi prosto. Mocno. To rozkaz.

John prycha cicho na świadomość, że Sherlock nie rozumie _niczego_. Spuszcza głowę. To musi się skończyć; teraz, w tej chwili.

— Trudno. — Wzrusza ramionami. — Pamiętasz, co mi tamtego dnia powiedziałeś? — pyta. Sherlock milczy. John śmieje się gorzko. — Oczywiście, że nie pamiętasz, dlaczego miałbyś. Zapytałeś, czy _to_ dla ciebie zrobię. — Odwraca wzrok. —Teraz ty zrób dla mnie tylko jedną rzecz: odpieprz się.

Sherlock przez chwilę stoi kompletnie nieporuszony, nie odrywając od Johna wzroku.

— Chciałbym to pamiętać — odzywa się wreszcie; jego głos nagle wydaje się dziwnie słaby. John ignoruje to wrażenie, wiedząc, że to jedynie kolejne zagranie Sherlocka. Kolejny _trik_.

— A ja chciałbym zapomnieć — odpowiada. W jego gardle rośnie gula, której nie jest już w stanie przełknąć. — Wyjdź.

Czuje na sobie spojrzenie Sherlocka, ale nie podnosi wzroku. Słyszy kroki, trzask zamykanych drzwi i dopiero wtedy unosi głowę, biorąc głęboki oddech. Idzie do sypialni, odnajdując w walizce opakowanie z tabletkami na uspokojenie i kolejne z lekami nasennymi; spuszcza zawartość obu pojemników w toalecie. Wyciąga z telefonu kartę SIM i łamie ją na pół, wyrzucając do śmieci.

Jest wolny.

* * *

 

**Author's Note:**

> You left, I died  
> You wept, I cried  
> You came, I think  
> But I never really know ([x](http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=h7F1tu6hsGI))


End file.
